


Too Many Words

by misura



Category: Alice 19th
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frey is full of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Words

Frey has hundreds of words to tell girls that they're beautiful, and he is able to pronounce each of them with complete sincerity, no matter how often he has used them already.

Kyo'd expect that at some point, Frey'd wear them out, cause a certain phrase to stop sounding fresh and honest since he's spoken the same words to dozens of girls already.

It never happens, for some reason.

Once, perhaps, Kyo would have taken this to mean that Frey sincerely loves each and every girl he meets, that Frey's truly and hopelessly girl-crazy, as he seemed to be during their first meeting. From his own experience though, Kyo knows that it's barely possible to love two people at once, in equal amounts. To love more than two people completely, heart, soul and body, seems impossible.

At present, Kyo thinks that maybe he thinks too much of words. Even if his study of the Lotis Words has made him more sensitive of language, more aware of the impact of what he says, he supposes that he's learnt at a rather early age that sometimes, you have to use actions rather than words.

Frey has dozens of words to complain about the differences between Japan and Scandinavia, enough to make Kyo regret sometimes that he's ever agreed to teach Frey Japanese. In a strange way though, he feels flattered whenever Frey whines about the heat or the strange food, because that indicates it means something that Frey still stays here, rather than going back.

Kyo has a handful of words to describe Frey, and fewer of them to tell Frey how he feels about him, what his presence means to Kyo. He wishes it were different sometimes, wishes that he could be as eloquent as Frey is when it comes to girls.

However, Frey seems to be as much at a loss for the type of words Kyo is searching for. Their conversations usually only concern mundane, safe subjects, like the weather - _too hot_ , Frey sighs, _perfect for this time of year_ , Kyo maintains. It doesn't matter though.

They both may be unable to express the feelings that bind them together by words, but that doesn't make that bond any less real or tangible.

(Besides, the saying that actions can speak louder than words is most definitely a true one. And so Kyo doesn't care that Frey gives so many words to girls, because he knows that Frey's actions will always be for him, and for Alice, and that makes them more precious than any amount of words.)


End file.
